A stupid story
by luna-kitty-2002
Summary: Its stupid and true and does not have alot to do with sailor moon


Chapter 1  
  
NOTE:** Names have been changed. I used my friend's nicknames instead of real names. I do not want to take any chances and if any of my friends happen to stumble upon this story they will not be upset with me. In addition, if someone from our school reads this they will not know whom the story is about. In addition, this story is all true. It really happened to me. I am Kitty ^_~. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was December 3rd 2002. 6:12 a.m. **Kitty had just woke up. She got out of bed after shutting off her Tigger alarm that sang Winnie the Pooh as the wake up song. Kitty was looking forward to today. She had just returned from Thanksgiving break. Over break, while at Wal-Mart with her sister she met a guy. Kitty is not a person that meets guys very often. See this guy is the older brother of a boy in her sister's class. As soon as she saw him, she knew that he was someone she wanted to be with. They had started talking about music (they were in the music section when they met.) and quickly found out that they had similar taste in music. Not knowing what to say Kitty just stood there in aw. She knew this guy from school not personally but she had seen him around. Not knowing if he liked her or if he had a girlfriend, Kitty simply just stood there not saying much. They were at Wal-Mart shopping for there mother's birthday present. Kitty had the idea to buy her mother the new Korn CD Untouchables. So while in the music section talking to this guy (whose name she did not know.) Kitty's sister had already decided to steal her idea and buy the CD for there mother. Not sure, what to do about this Kitty picked up the other copy and ran to find there step dad. Whoever was to find him first got to buy the CD. Not even thinking Kitty ran off without saying good-bye or asking for the guy's name. After reaching her step dad Kitty was disappointed to see that her sister had beaten her. That meant she had to find another gift. Walking back to the music section Kitty realized that she had left the guy. Hoping that he was still there, Kitty returned to the music section to find that he was not. Kitty was not to happy about this but figured that since she had seen him around at school she would eventually bump into him again. Kitty picked out a new CD for her mother and headed towards the toy section where her step dad, sister, and brother were waiting. On the way home Kitty bugged her sister about talking to the guys little brother (who was in her class) about weather or no, he had a girlfriend. Her sister refused. At that, Kitty decided to drop the subject. Thanksgiving break was five days long this being the last day of school. Kitty did not do much over break just thought about the guy and how she had blown her chances with someone. Kitty was now in the bathroom brushing her teeth and washing her face. While doing this she thought again, about how she had blown her chances with yet another guy. Kitty slowly walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom to finish getting ready for school. Kitty walked over to a pile of clothes that she had laying on her floor picked up her bra, a t-shirt that said Protected by Vampires on it, a tight long sleeve black shirt to wear underneath, and her jeans. Walking over to her bed Kitty took off her nightshirt and pajama pants and got dressed. After getting dressed Kitty walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair. Finally satisfied with the way her hair was she looked through her make-up for her purple and gold liquid eyeliner, cover-up, glitter, and lip-gloss. While applying her make-up Kitty remembered that, she might see the guy she had met at Wal-Mart in school today making her even happier to be going back to school. Kitty finished applying her make-up, shut off her light, and looked outside. Seeing that it looked cold outside since there was already snow on the ground, Kitty grabbed her sweatshirt and her books and walked out her bedroom. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she sat her books on the table beside the door. Kitty looked under the table to see if her shoes were there. Not seeing them Kitty turned around, opened the closet door, pulled her shoes out of a pile, and sat them on the stairs. Kitty walked into the kitchen to see if her mother had written her a note.(she often has notes left for her on the counter since her mother leaves at 5:00p.m. and usually does not get home until 1:00a.m. or later) Not seeing a note Kitty walked back into the living room and decided to watch T.V. Looking at the clock Kitty saw that it was 7:00 and Sabrina was on. Turning on her T.V. and putting it on channel 928. Sabrina had just started. At 7:15a.m. Kitty saw the bus go by her house. (The bus goes by turns around and comes back.) Kitty turned off the T.V. walked over to the steps put on her shoes grabbed her books off the table and opened the door. Kitty yelled for her cat so that she could go outside. After her cat was outside Kitty walked out the door closing it behind her. She walked down the driveway to wait for the bus. Moments later the bus arrived at her house. She got on walked down the aisle to her seat and sat down. Next stop was her friend **Kia's house. Kia got onto the bus and sat down in the seat with Kitty. Kitty instantly started telling her about the guy at Wal-Mart. Kia not sure what to say just sat and pretended to be interested when in fact she was sick of hearing her best friends stories about guys. The bus arrived at school moments later. Kia and Kitty got up and walked off the bus down the sidewalk and to the schools front door to meet up with the rest of there friends. The bell rang and everyone rushed into the building. Kia and Kitty walked to there lockers which were only about five lockers apart from each other. Kitty turned the combo to 28 and lifted the handle. She bent down and pulled out her Civics and Spanish book along with her Health, Spanish, and English folders. Turning around she saw Angel her locker buddy and other best friend since kindergarten. Angel put her coat into the locker and grabbed the things she would need for class. Kia went to the cafeteria to set down her books. Angel and Kitty walked to Kitty's 1st period class so that she could sit her things down at her desk. After putting her things at her desk, Kitty returned to the hallway to walk with Angel to her 1st period class so that she could sit her things down. Kia and Angel had 1st period study hall in the cafeteria. Little did Kitty know so did the guy she had seen at Wal-Mart over Thanksgiving break. Not knowing this Kitty talked to her friends and then the bell rang. Kitty walked back to her 1st period class entering just moments before the bell rang. Kitty hated 1st period. She had English and they were studying Greek Mythology. Kitty was not in the mood to listen. It was her first day back all she wanted to do was chat with her friends. It was now 8:33. Two more minutes until the bell rings. Kitty thought. Kitty gathered her books and waited. Finally, the bell had rang. Kitty stood up and walked out meeting up with her friend **Chicken who also had 1st period English. Walking down that hallway Kitty tried to remember what they would be doing in Health today. Kitty said good-bye to Chicken and met up with **Manda who had 2nd period Health with her. Walking down the hall to Health, Kitty thought that she had seen Manda talking to the guy from Wal-Mart a couple of weeks ago. Not sure Kitty continued walking and kept her story to herself. When they finally reached the Health room, they sat down as the bell was ringing. Her friend Manda on her left and Heather in front of her. Heather turned around and Kitty and Heather started talking about there vacation. Not able to keep the story to herself any longer, Kitty spilled. Surprised Heather turned to Manda and asked if she knew whom Kitty was talking about. Manda nodded. Her cousin had been going out with the guy but they broke up a couple of weeks ago. Happier than words can describe Kitty asked Manda if she would talk to the guy for her. Manda agreed. Kitty could not listen to anything the teacher was saying for the rest of the period. Manda wrote a note to the guy while in Health and was going to give it to him on the way to 3rd period. Kitty satisfied sat back in her seat then remembered that she did not know the guys name. Kitty poked Manda on the arm and asked her what the guys name was. Manda turned and told her that his name was Tigger. Kitty smiled and then the bell rang. Off to 3rd period. Manda was standing on Kitty's right side while walking down the hall to 3rd period. When Kitty was almost to 3rd period she saw the guy from Wal-Mart. Kitty not sure if he recognized her (because she got her hair cut over break and when he last saw her it was long) decided that she would not say anything even though she wanted to so very badly. While walking past him Manda yelled for him to go out with Kitty. Shocked Kitty screamed and put her hand over Manda's mouth before she could finish. Not sure, what to do now Kitty just ran to her 3rd period class leaving Manda behind her. Kitty entered her 3rd period class. Math. Kitty hated math but this was not a normal math class. She had failed her math part of the proficiency test so she had to take this class to prepare her for the test. Kitty had already taken the test months before but she could not get out of the class until results of the test were in and only if she passed. Until then Kitty had study hall. Kitty tapped on her friend Kia's shoulder. She to had failed the test and had to take the class. Kia turned around and Kitty told her about Manda and that the guys name was Tigger also that Manda was going to talk to Tigger for Kitty. Kia again did not really care but as a good friend, she pretended to care once again. Kitty sat back in her seat and pulled out a sheet of paper. Kitty unfolded one of the many notes that she had received that morning. Angel had written her along with Kia and K-La. Kitty read her notes then started writing back. Finally, finished Kitty looked at the clock 5 more minutes that meant that they had talk time. Kia turned around to face Kitty and they started talking about there Spanish. Kitty had Spanish next period and wanted to make sure that she had done her homework correctly. The bell rang. Kia and Kitty got out of there seats and left the classroom. Kia and Kitty parted, Kia going to Biology and Kitty going to Spanish. Kitty entered the classroom and sat down. Kitty hated this class most of all because she did not like answering in class and always had to in this class. The class went by slowly but finally ended and Kitty was now off to Civics. Civics was not that bad. When Kitty entered the classroom, she saw the journal entry wrote it down and answered. 20 minutes later the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. Kitty walked out of the classroom down the hall and to her locker. She turned the combination to 28 and lifted the handle putting all her books away except her Civics book. Just as she was, gathering the books needed for the rest of the day Angel came up behind her and did the same. After gathering there books they headed to the cafeteria and to there table. Kitty and Angel sat down saying hello to Kia while doing so. They then all walked up to the lunch line together got there lunches and sat down. (Lunch usually gets interesting after about 10 minutes.) Kia, Angel, and Kitty stood up threw away there trays and went to the bathroom. Moments later, they returned to there table and sat down. Marc came over, tickled Kitty in the side making her jump, and almost falls out of her seat. Marc had a thing for tickling all the girls. Soon after the bell rang, Kitty and Kia walked to there class. Kitty was going back to Civics and Kia was going back to English. Kitty entered the classroom and sat in her seat. The rest of the class flew bye. The bell rang and Kitty was off to Math class. She entered the room sat down and got her homework from last night out of her notebook ready to be checked. This class also flew bye. Kitty was very happy that the day was going by so very quickly for she could not wait to hear if Manda had talked to Tigger or not. After 20 minutes of taking math notes Kitty started her math homework. After another 15 minutes, the bell rang. Kitty stood up and walked out of the classroom. Seeing Manda in front of her Kitty ran to catch up. Kitty was eager to find out if Manda had talked to Tigger and what he had said. Sadly, Manda had not talked to Tigger. Kitty a little disappointed but not that badly walked to her 7th period class. Art. Kitty loved art it was her favorite subject of the day. Kitty walked into the class and sat at her table. Kitty had finished her project early so she was allowed to do whatever as long as it was art related. Kitty pulled out a sheet of paper and started doodling. Not even realizing that she had been drawing as long as she had the bell rang. Kitty jumped stacked her things and rushed out the door and around the corner and to her surprise, she saw Tigger. Not sure, what to do Kitty just kept quiet and walked to 8th period. Physical Science. Kitty hated this class the most of all. Kitty slowly walked to her seat and sat down. Kitty looked at the bored and saw that they had a test next week. Kitty not happy about this at all looked up to see her friend walking into the room. This made Kitty feel a little better. What seemed like the longest 40 minutes ever finally ended. The bell rang and it meant that it was finally time to go home. Kitty rushed through the hall and to her locker. Angel was already there. Kitty threw her books into the locker and headed to the bus with Angel. Getting onto the bus Kitty saw a seat near the middle and sat down. Angel sat across from her. Moments later K-La got onto the bus and sat in the seat with Kitty. Kitty immediately started telling K-La about Tigger and everything that had happened that day. The bus arrived at K-La's stop and she got off. Angel waited for all the people that were getting off at K- La's stop to get off and then scooted over into the seat with Kitty. Angel wanted to hear all about this Tigger guy and what had happened during the day. Kitty was happy that someone was interested in her story. The bus arrived at Kitty's house and she got off saying bye to Angel as she was doing so. Kitty walked up her yard and into the front door. Kitty sat her books on the stairs and went into the kitchen to greet her mother. Kitty talked to her mother for about half an hour then went upstairs and decided to listen to the radio and draw since she had nothing better to do. Kitty's mom was yelling for her from the bottom of the stairs. Kitty stood up and walked to the door opening it and walking to the stairs. Kitty stood at the top of the stairs and her mother told her that she was leaving for work now. Kitty said bye and walked back into her room. Nothing happened for the rest of the night. Kitty just stayed in her room thinking about Tigger and drawing. Finally, Kitty fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
That is the end of chapter one. (duh) I am sorry that it was so long. Each chapter is going to be one day. Some chapters are going to be short because not every day is exciting. I will try to update this story on a regular basis unlike my other story. I will only continue updating if I get reviews. I stopped writing my last story because I was not getting any reviews and when I did, they were telling me that the story sucked. I do not care if the reviews are all from the same person or many different people a review is a review. I know that this is not much of a Sailor Moon story but Kitty is a Sailor Moon character so I figured it would be okay. Well I have to be going now I need to start on my next chapter. Hope that you all like! Bye for now!  
  
Kitty ^_~ 


End file.
